Every Dog has his Day
by angelnicolewade
Summary: The Chance Meets the Female German Shepard Lilly Go to Singletown Dog Show When the Complete Against 2 Rottweilers This is WALL-E and Homeward Bound Crossover.
1. Intro Page

**HEY THE SEQUEL IS TO WALL-E BIOGRAPHY AND THEY WELL BE CHOICE TO IT TODAY** **EVERY DAY THE SHADOW AND DELILAH IS NOW HAPPY WHEN CHANCE MEETS THE FEMALE GERMAN SHEPARD LILLY WELL GO TO A SINGLETOWN DOG SHOW WHEN THEY WERE 2 ROTTWEILERS ADOPTED FROM THEN TO LOOK AT BOY AND RILEY THE DOG TO GO IN A DOG SHOW THEY ENTERED THIS IS A WALL-E AND HOMEWARD BOUND CROSSOVER.**


	2. My name is Chance

Started on New Page

"hello my name is chance this is home"

"hello sassy" said chance

"crazy doggone to me" sassy says

"the person you love you!" Said bob and hugged Laura Seaver took it around and spins around and stops

"chance?" Shadow said "why here to me"

"hello" said chance.

meanwhile tell about this

"okay I'm started again I'm started again" said peter

and walked away.


	3. WALL-E's Truck

wall-e never had to sleep it now

"wall-e" said Eve "you'll never be watch a dog show"

wall-e sadly nodded and he woke up anyway so he's blurring his chest pains and wides his eyes

wall-e Silently Groaned

later

"come on chance you can get the fetch" said jamie

and chance fetched it al

"hello Jamie" said chance "why you love to me"

"yes" said Jamie and also hope runs into yard

"farewell Rower tower" said speaker

"whoa" said sassy

"ow" said chance x6

"oops" said Peter and walked away.


	4. Meet Lilly

# Howard the Rottweiler - Don Alder

# Dan the Rottweiler - Mel Gibson

# Rosie the Poodle - Miley Cyrus

# Ginga the Pug - Jim Cummings

# Eila the Boxer - Tony Cummings

# Lilly the German Shepard - Wanda Sykes

# Hamm the Husky - Robin Willams

# Ivan the Terrier - Peter Sallis

# Ermine the Labrador Retriever - Don Ameche

Meet Lilly

"hello there the pound dogs are taken from scenes"

Lilly:San Francisco 49ers

The Dog's Best Friend

"hello me and you" said eila

"finally I'm never get in there" said rosie

"Thanks" said Ginga and looked it through earth its nice

"bye ermine" said Lilly and walked away

"tell me Rosie girl!" Said Hamm

"hello baby" said Ivan "west at time I lived in years!"

later chance slowly planted and walked through it and then Lilly is here

"chance my darling" said Lilly and run

and loved Lilly and chance!

Later a man's best friend are happy

and walking home from seaver's house

and opens a door inside a house

later wall-E's truck

adopted two Rottweilers in the world of best day

"crackin scenery" said eve

"thanks Eve" said Howard

"I bless its all your funny" said dan

And checked out a dogs they were hugged.


	5. Over the edge

over the edge a parody of over the hedge

now Lilly woke up and stretched out to looked to see the paintings

"hey that's mine" said Lilly

"Lilly" said chance

yes he did running through the house

later wall-e happily as will the next day the two dogs went sleeping in each months

everyday they send me message to life and Eve at least

"unleashed this time!" Eve said

"why" said wall-e

"wall-e!" Eve said

Edge is a type of hiding place

"not now" said Dan.


	6. Training Dayz Part 1

the dogs and cats sleep through In days

"I know we get it this time I'm sleeping in bed"

two dog sleeps in dog house and ground and five days

2 minutes later!

"come wall-e wake up!" Eve said

wall-e opened his eyes and he yawns loudly and helped him hold hands

"it was Saturday!" Said Howard

"how did we get it but... Training" Eve replied

"you can't get cold when we're sleeping" Howard said to Howard's Fake Sneezes

and finally Eve has to do put Wallace and Gromit VHS tape

then two dogs are fainted (ever like chicken run) later they gave up now

later hope call a phone

"hello" said hope "alrighty be good"

phone closeting don't want you back

back at singletown

"hey Howard what did we get" said burn-e it was our Howard's leg of it

and 7 dogs line up

"okay this is a good time with the new a book it was a great way of it are you ready" bob said just as Lilly sighed "they we'll chance and shadow well Delilah worries" said lilly

"ready.. set .. Go!" He said to seven dogs took off the training block

5 minutes later...

"doggone in the world of this time of the year!" Said Peter

wall-e grumbled a bit and he fine it was fun to use it for real happy day

"hello" said jamie

"hey Jamie" said Peter.


	7. Training Dayz Part 2

the lucky speedy whips

Eve had a good day

(the back background music phill Collins that's all Fades in)

"thanks Eve" said howard

"Just as I thought it was  
goin alright  
I found out I'm wrong when I thought I was right  
Its always the same its just a shame thats all  
I could say day, and you'd say night  
Tell me its black when I know that it's white  
It's always the same its just a shame that's all

I could leave but I wont go, though my heart might tell me so  
I cant feel a thing from my head down to my toes

Why does it always seem to be  
Me lookin' at you, you lookin' at me  
Its always the same its just a shame that's all  
Turnin' me on, turnin' me off  
Makin' me feel like I want too much  
Livin' with you is justa puttin' me through it all of the time

Runnin' around stayin' out all night  
Takin it all stead of takin' one bite  
Livin' with you is justa puttin' me through it all the time

I could leave but I wont go  
But it'd be easier I know  
I cant feel a thing from my head down to my toes

Why does it always seem to be  
Me lookin' at you, you lookin' at me  
It's always the same its just a shame that's all

Truth is I love you, more then I wanted to  
There's no point in trying to pretend  
There's been no one who makes me feel like you do  
Say we'll be together til the end

I could leave but I wont go  
It would be easier I know  
I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes

So why does it always seem to be  
Me lookin' at you, you lookin' at me  
It's always the same its just a shame that's all

But I love you, more then I wanted to  
There's no point in trying to pretend  
There's been no one who makes me feel like you do  
Say we'll be together til the end

But just as I thought it was goin' alright  
I found out I'm wrong when thought I was right  
Its always the same its just a shame that's all  
Well I can say day, you'd say night  
Tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
It's always the same it's just a shame that's all

That's all"

(the background music fades out)

do not own this song about this training 7 dogs racing and training this time.

"okay are you ready for a big real deal" said bob seaver

"thank you bob" said Laura

"great job dogs" said peter

"peter thank you" said shadow

4 years later

they return to house really done now

at last

"wall-e," said eve "come here"

"Eva Eve" said wall-e and he go inside the wall-e's truck.


End file.
